Infinity Dreaming
by xForeverLovex
Summary: Two years have passed since Tokyo, and Nightwing and Starfire's relationship begins to struggle. Will they pull through? NightwingStar
1. Prologue

Hey. ForeverLove here. Nice to meet ya. And welcome to my first story. :

I do not own the Teen Titans. Okay?

The Teen Titans.

The most famous people in Jump City.

Starfire, the beautiful, yet deadly Tamaranian Princess had everything. Lust for life, free spirit, gorgeous emerald eyes, a beautiful body shape with curves to die for, wonderful friends, and the most wanted man in Jump City for a boyfriend.

Oh, how the girls glared as she innocently walked through the "mall of shopping," with numerous model scouts asking if she was interested in modelling at all. She always had the same reply: "Thank you, but I believe I will 'pass'."

The 16 year old no longer wore those long boots and purple miniskirt. After reading a number of rude magazine articles about how often she "flashed" in battle (and sometimes _not_ in battle) she designed a new look for herself. Now she wore tight purple pants with boots that ended just below her knee, that were the same silver that her gloves were.

However, she still remained wearing that purple tank top with a glittering green gemstone, revealing her tanned toned stomach.

Much for Robin's benefit.

Robin, now Nightwing, was no longer a boy, but was now a man. After returning from Tokyo at the age of fifteen, he had developed into a fierce warrior, and an even more handsome man. Now at the age of seventeen, he stood much taller, even taller than Starfire, and wore a black suit, with the insignia of a blue bird splashed across his chest. At first he wasn't so keen on the new look, but after Starfire took interest in it and made a remark about him looking "sexually appealing" his opinion was quickly changed.

Raven's face had become more beautiful over the past years. Her eyes were an even deeper violet colour, and her hair was now wilder, and reached past her shoulders, after being persuaded by Beast Boy to grow it, much to her annoyance.

Her leotard and cloak were slightly paler colours, a dark grey leotard concealed by a light blue. Her friends, or her family as she liked to refer to them as, had made Raven happier than she thought she could ever be.

At the age of 16, Beast Boy had a much more mature face, not to mention handsome, with longer hair jelled up much like Robin's used to be, and piercing jade eyes. His black and purple uniform remained the same.

Cyborg hadn't changed a bit. He was now 19, in his last year of being able to be called a _Teen _Titan. His armour was a slightly darker blue and he had odd knobs and blocks protruding off him due to changing times and advancing technology, but his blue eyes and the weird twisted snarl he did while playing gamestation hadn't changed.

They were still close friends after three years, brother and sisters, and hoped to continue to stay as a team for years to come.

A statue was made in their honour and was placed in the centre of Jump City Park. Nightwing was standing proud in the middle, with his hands on his hips, and a delightful smirk graced his face. Starfire stood behind him, with a giant cheerful grin on her face and her hands clasped in front of her chest. Raven stood on the other side of Nightwing with her arms folded, her hood down, and her cloak blowing the wind. Beast Boy was crouching on his hands and knees beside her, as if he was about to pounce. Cyborg stood in the background with his sonic cannon raised, and a stern determined look in his eyes.

They defeated every villain they had come across. They were unbeatable.

Things couldn't possibly be better.

Yeah. Don't worry. There is a plot. xD

Anyway guys, please bear in mind that this is my first story so be nice! If you read it please tell me what you thought.

Oh, and I'm British, so some things will be spelt differently. :

See ya :D


	2. Chapter 1

I just want to thank everyone for your reviews. They really do make my day so much better. :D

Oh, and just to solve any confusion for my British readers. For the benefit of American readers I said that Starfire wears pants. In America, pants are trousers, and I just wanted to make it clear that Star wears full-length trousers, not a flimsy pair of underwear.. that would be pretty stooopid. xD

Sorry if my chapters are pretty messy and short, I'm still getting used to this publishing internet crap. That's why there were no little splitter things that separated the story from my A/Ns last chapter. Teehee. Whoopsie.

Anyway, on with the story!

TTTTTT

"Mornin' Star!"

"Good morning Cyborg." Starfire greeted him with a small sad smile on her face.

"Want breakfast?"

"Oh, no thank you. I have already eaten."

He gave her a confused look, but decided not to question her.

Starfire flew silently to the giant glass window that overlooked the entire city, her eyes scanning the city's perfect landscape.. the tall, square skyscrapers, the scorching sun, the cerulean sky with no cloud in sight..

Her thoughts were interrupted by strong arms encircling her waist and a soft kiss on her neck.

"Good morning."

"Hello Richard."

He looked at her briefly and frowned. "You okay? You seem sad."

"Oh, I am fine Richard. You do not need to be concerned for me."

"Psht. _Please_ Kor, you're never sad. Something's up."

His grip shifted slightly on her hip, leading her mind to drift to certain happenings earlier that week..

_A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist protectively, and she didn't move. She continued to stare at the photo that was held in her hands. She felt like she had been staring at it for days._

"_What's up?"_

_She didn't answer. She just continued to gaze at the picture._

"_You're still not happy with him are you?"_

"_I do not believe I ever said that."_

"_I can tell. It's written all over your face."_

_He gave Starfire a menacing smirk and started running his hand up and down her arm._

"_You should go. It is not wise for you to be here."_

"_That kid isn't coming in here. He'll never know."_

_She sighed and got up from her bed, with the photo still clutched between her fingers. He remained stationary, sitting on the bed._

"_I said you should leave!"_

_He smiled. "Make me."_

"_Okay. Fine."_

_She firmly took him his arm and roughly dragged him to the window and with some difficulty, heaved him onto the window shelf._

"_Kiss goodbye?"_

_She grinned and shoved him off the window shelf and out the window._

She woke up to her daydream to realise _she_ was now being shoved by a certain green skinned changeling.

"Star! Tell Cy that I was not the one who broke the fridge! Tell him!"

"Geez, BB- ."

Cyborg was interrupted by Nightwing.

"What? The fridge broke?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy simultaneously pointed at eachother.

"He did it."

"Whatever. Just fix it. You need-."

Starfire's eyes drifted to a human figure standing close to the window, and was about to call out, until she realised who it was..

"_Dude_! What is that?!"

TTTTTTTTT

Mwahahahaha.

Cliff hangers are fun. :D

Please review! I wanna know if this story is worth continuing or if I should just scrap it. Any suggestions on how I could improve it too would help : )


End file.
